Most Honored Guest
by blazenutmeg
Summary: Just read. I thought it would be a good way to remember my lost pet Bun the bunny. One-Shot. My own ending to 'Jinga All the Way'


~Most Honored Guest~

On Monday, June 7, 2010

My most beloved rabbit Bun(very creative name, right? Yeah right.) died this morning of pneumonia.

So I am writing this Fanfic in his honor. Because I miss him very much so and if you think I'm overreacting, WHY DON'T YOU TRY OWNING HIM AND HAVING HIM DIE?  
Sorry. He was the best pet ever lived with and he had such a personality.

I miss him.. *sniff*

"What? A CHAIR! You want me to be your CHAIR!"  
But Fred continued to get on all fours in order to be a chair for the most epically-named Queen Jinga.

Once she was done using him as a chair, (cuz I forgot the conversation) He fell over because having a random person who probably weighs twice as much as you probably tires your back and drains your energy.

So then it went like this:  
"*snort* You forget your 'chair'," The random guy who looked very European (but was apparently in the heart of Africa) said with a snicker to Epically-Named Queen Jinga as she left.

"The chair has served its purpose," Epically-Named Queen Jinga snarled coldly. "Execute it!"

"What? But..but I was a good chair!" Fred sputtered . But this huge guy with a hatchet didn't care.

So as poor Fred was about to get his poor head cut off poorly with a (maybe) poor hatchet,

Suddenly, IN CAME THE RANDOM MESSENGER GUY!  
"Mah Kaween, uh, Kawing, uh, yar most hanared guest uh, es here." He said with a very odd accent.

"Oh, the Most Honored Guest I spoke of today?" Epically-Named Queen Jinga said with surprise. "All right. Spare Big-Mouth so that we may use him again fior the most highly honored guest."

(Now I want you to stop reading right here and think about who the honored guest is.)

Grumbling, Fred the Apparent Chair trudged out the door followed by three guards who looked very strangely like the author and her two good friends.  
"First," Fred snapped, "I am not a chair. Not even an apparent chair. So change that now."

"No," the author said. "That's way to funny, and this conversation is even funnier. So get over it."

"I know who the honored guest is! I know who the honored guest is!" (Blazenutmeg) One of the guards was chanting halfway to the African plain.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!" Fred practically screamed to her as the one with the long hair (Shadowlover09) poked him with her spear.

"Don't yell. That's a good way to get killed." She said, poking him again.

Grumbling, Fred followed the girl with short dark hair and blonde highlights (Holly Pickleslover) who was saying "WE KNOW WHO THE HONORED GUEST IS!" Along with the guard who was singing it before. Fred decided to label her as 'Blonde Highlights'.

So Sam was in camp eating food.  
"Hi, Fred! How did it go? Did you know they're having some honored guest? I wonder who it-"  
Fred hit him with his hat.

"Hey!" Blonde-highlights hissed. "Whatever your name is, Jinga wants you."  
"Oh, snap." Fred muttered as Blonde-highlights poked him with her spear toward Epically-Named Queen Jinga.

"Ok. Hey! Holly!" the plain blonde girl yelled. Jinga says that…"

Fred labeled her as Blondie. And if 'Blondie' had known that, she would have run him through with her spear right then and there.

Anyway, with Epically-Named Queen Jinga and a bunch of other random people…

"Big Mouth, My most honored guest is with my most deared warriors…" She gestured to Blondie and Blonde-Highlights who were with their friend. Fred decided the friend would be Long-Hair.

"OK?"

"Uhh….What?" Fred had not been listening to Epically-Named Queen Jinga at all because he was thinking up nicknames for the most deared warriors.

"You are to be a chair for the most honored guest," Epically-Named Queen Jinga said with a sigh. "Got it?"

"Ok." Fred said with a nod through clenched teeth. He was thinking: _I. am. Not. A. CHAIR!_

And so, Fred was forced again to be a chair for this 'most honored guest.'  
He glared at Jodie across the camp, who was giggling at him. He mouthed, 'You're dead.'

Jodie stopped giggling and smiled sweetly.

"The most HONORED GUEST OF QUEEN JINGA has ARRIVED!" Blondie yelled as she led the honored guest to Epically-Named Queen Jinga.

Fred was not looking at the honored guest. He did not care who it was. He was busy wondering if he would be able to support the guest or not.

"OK, where does he sit?" Blondie hissed.  
"On his back." Epically-Named Queen Jinga said, pointing to Fred.

"OK…" Blondie helped the 'most honored guest' get settled on Fred's back and took her seat on the other side of Epically-Named Queen Jinga.

Fred was surprised. The guest was very light. He turned to see who it was. And the guest was….a rabbit.

"A _rabbit? _Your _Most Honored Guest _is a _RABBIT!_" Fred gawked.

"Hey. Watch what you say about Most Honored Bun." Blondie said, poking him with her spear.

"Look, Blondie, I came here to get a book, not be a chair," Fred snapped.

Everyone in the crowd gasped.  
"Blondie? Did you just call me _Blondie?" _She snarled, standing up. "First Bun, and now me?" She stomped over to Fred and glared down at him. "Next time you call me Blondie, you're dead." And with that, she proceeded to grab Fred's hat and beat him on the head with it.

When she was done, she delicately placed the hat over Fred's head and sat back down again.  
"Look, buddy," The rabbit said, leaning down to Fred. "I don't to offend you or anything, but your back is very comfortable."

Fred steamed.

At this point, Jodie was rolling on the ground with tears in her eyes she was laughing so hard. And Sam was giggling.

"You're both dead." Fred whispered. Sam laughed. Jodie laughed harder (which no one knew was possible) and Fred was very, very, mad.

So Fred was a chair for most honored guest, Bun, an epic rabbit who greatly resembled Snoopy from _Peanuts._

After everyone had paid respects to Bun, Blondie came forward.

"Bun." She said, and Bun hopped of Fred's back. "You don't have to be a chair anymore."  
She reached behind her lion-skin cloak and pulled out a book with colorfu1 designs on it. "Here. Go time-warp to a black hole or something." She smiled. "And tell Freddi I said hi."

Fred was baffled. "Wait! How did you…" But all that wack mist was swirling and Blondie and her friends were gone. ~

Still at the African party….

"Ok. That was just weird." The girls were talking with Bun about the random kids who disappeared in this wacko green stuff.

"I have an idea…." 'Blondie' snorted. Then she smiled. "Hey, Jinga, you might want to invest in some chairs."

LALALALALALALALA

**Hope you enjoyed, even though its SOOOO LAME  
If I write another one it will be about Fred the coffee table or someone on caffine**


End file.
